onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Tuckyd
Tuckyd has been acting incredibly unreasonable, childish, abrasive and using intimidating behavior during the past few months. He has made several unacceptable threats, insults and flamewars towards other users, particularly veterans, most notably DancePowderer and Monkey.D.Me (the former of whom is an admin) whom have both put up with his behavior for a long time. Not only is Tuckyd's behavior far too abrasive and rude, he also has an intense refusal to accept other people's arguments, and will often result to petty flaming and insulting if a discussion does not go his way. Another major offender are his blog content - most of it is mainly tournaments, non-OP blogs and just downright spam blogs - he even made a blog attempting to push the active bureaucrats to electing new admins, as well as this, and this. Another notable outrage of his was during DP's April Fool's joke, he overreacted and made a forum calling out DP for "disabling" the blogs when it was, in fact, an obvious April Fool's Joke. A few times, Tuckyd has even admitted that he has blackmailed other users. As I have previously stated, the worst that people have seen from him is his rudeness and personal attacks towards the entire wiki - unacceptable behavior, especially towards an administrator. We've put up with his behavior for far too long, and I suggest an indefinite (infinite) block from the wiki be put into place. Please share any opinions you have concerning the matter. 04:12, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I know I have made some mistakes so I won't defend myself. Feel free to punish me. I don't hate anyone And if you hate me now I am sorry. If you dont like my blogs dont read them. I will spend the coming month trying to rebuild the friendships I lost.-- 09:14, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Discussion This was one forum I didn't think I would see today....anyways, while some of Tucky's blogs are annoying, I don't think he has done enough to warrant a ban. I personally have never experienced any form of blackmail (though I have heard of it) from him, and to be honest, he isn't going around actively destroying the wiki's functionality. This forum might help him bring him to his senses (if that is what you want), but a talk page message may have sufficed as well. If this isn't enough, a ban might be able to encourage more mature behavior, which is what is trying to be accomplished here. 04:19, April 11, 2012 (UTC) A talk page message wouldn't be enough to put him in his place. I've told Tuckyd multiple times in the chatroom to stop his bickering and he has consistently refused. A talk page message wouldn't be much different - it is only necessary for a forum to be put into place. 04:22, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I think that the chat and the wiki are different things. If he's annoying on the chat, then he can get banned from the chat. But for what I know he didn't do anything on the wiki that warrants a ban (blogs? a democratic forum? come on), so no reason to ban him from the wiki. I can refuse In the chat room if I wanted to but I admit the one time I can think of when you told me to take it off main chat I couldn't because MDM banned my PM. I apologize to everyone as I was doing yesterday and promise to be more mature and never have an argument with DP again. Oh weirdo tell me how I've been intimidating so I can try to stop. Use this forum to criticize me cause I think we can all agree that no one is perfect, me included. -- 21:57, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I have never blackmailed a user. I made jokes with Calu cause I knew her last name. Nobody told me it was a joke, when I asked DP he said it was real, on April 2. -- 21:58, April 11, 2012 (UTC) If you have a problem with one of my blogs ask an admin to get rid of it. I dont really care. -- 21:59, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Even though I don't like Tuckyd to much, I do not think he qualifies as a person to be banned, even though he defenitly needs to calm down sometimes... Also, since the main reason of the ban is insulting members I think we should await MDM's and/or DP's reaction since they are the "victims". Otherwise a warning seems enough Yeah, he's said he's purposely tried to provoke me. I personally find it sad and hilarious when he attempts to, since he isn't very good at it, but some people see it as an attempt to irritate me, which I can kind of agree with. As for the blackmailing Calu, yes, I heard about it, but from her, not Tuckyd. He never told me about it. As far as I know he meant it and she took it seriously. Do I think he should be banned? Ehhh, yeah, but not permanently. 22:20, April 11, 2012 (UTC) While I respect '''Coffee's thought of bringing this issue out in forum as '''informative bulletin, I still don't agree with the idea of banning him. Yes, his behavior indeed seem unreasonable, annoying, discriminating and provoking but banning him will not solve it. This is not the first time someone has told him to get his act together, me, panda, dp, rici and 'st '''and many other members have tried to consult him but the result was nothing. but in-exchange he build '''certain hate' for the following members like me, dp and panda as shows in his previous recent actions. I don't care what he thinks about me and nor does Dp but when I have this little beef is where he hates Panda for reasons that make equal sense to dog-shit. I have one thing to say, when someone corrects you of your mistake, they do it cause they care about your future and progress. Your parents won't come on wiki and point out your mistakes and wrong-doings, here its job of responsible members like dp, panda, levi, sff and ect ect. Listen to them, learn from your mistakes and aim to make friends not competitors. Do you think you are the only one that panda corrects? do you think you are the only one that DP finds unreasonable? NO, I too have been victim of their criticism. But instead of questioning them, I took followed their instructions and this is where i got. not much to be proud about but at least I have more friends then enemies :P I think this forum is more targeted toward members telling you piece of their mind on how you should act in-order to become more accepted. You are good blogger, fun person to talk with in chat and reliable support in wikia projects but if you are gonna waste it all over arguing on meaningless matters then no one can help you there. I usually try to explain you whats your mistake and then show you the correct path from my Point of view, but if you still act annoying then I just "ignore". Provoking me won't do anything but get me even more mad. I have just one advise for you, get little free time, read all the comments made by various members on your behaviors and reflect yourself from them. I don't have further time or words to waste on this forum anymore so now its all up to you how to act from now on. Good luck. 23:00, April 11, 2012 (UTC) So what shall we do now? Can you provide more links to prove his behavior? I think that you can be banned from the wiki only due your behavior in the wiki, with this I mean spamming, flaming or insult other people in talk page or forum, creating non-sense content or deleting the existing one for no reason, you know how it works... but if we are talking only about his behavior in the chat then it's a "chat problem", since the chat has its banning system there is no need to ban the user from the wiki. About the blogs, aside from useless blogs (it's arguable which blogs are just spam), it's a good reason for a ban his behavior in the comments, for example insulting and flaming, but otherwise I don't think there is a reason to ban him. So, let's first decide what kind of ban we are talking about: * If it's a ban from the chat, than talk it out, I have rarely been in the chat so I cannot tell if it's right or wrong ban him. * If it's a ban from the wiki, then you must provide links and evidences of his behavior, everything that happens in the wiki is stored in the history pages or logs. Think about convincing an user who was absent from the wiki, for example. :A side-note about banning: the ban himself it's not the end of the world... the length is what matters. I said this because I think we are always too concerned, we are not sending anybody to jail... I think this is more of a chat problem, if you dont like my blogs dont read them. Mdm I feel personally sorry for my actions on chat over english and truth and DP and Komoro sorry if I spam the chat woth my nonsense cause few of it is thought through-- 09:42, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :It's not only "if you don't like my blogs dont read them", the blog comments are more important, if you behaved incorrectly in the comments then we need to take it in account. Call me old fashioned, but I seem to remember a time when general rudeness like this was enough to get someone banned, certainly not permanently, but for maybe a good couple weeks. Are you saying we're supposed to put up with people who are consistently rude to others? Why? Intimidating behavior/harassment, aka just plain being a dick, seems like more than enough of a good reason to boot someone off for a while. I know everyone here wants to be open and friendly and encouraging and all that pc softy crap, but passiveness has a line, and you guys are just pushing it back. Do you really want people who behave like assholes on here? At this point I'm just speaking generally. We shouldn't have to live with consistently irritating people if we don't have to. Tolerance is stupid in this case. If we don't want to deal with something, and we have the means to separate ourselves from it, then why not do it? If you had a thorn or a splinter, would you just leave it alone and ignore the pain? No, you'd get some tweezers and get rid of it. Why is the same thought process not being applied here? Banning can be permanent, but permanence is not the default for a ban sentence. I don't see why so many of you are so afraid of banning someone? Is it because their feelings might get hurt? Let me ease your troubled mind. Yes, they will be hurt, but they may also learn from it. What is so bad with punishment? Spare the rod, make the wiki that much less enjoyable. My point is, being a dick to people is more than enough of a good reason to ban someone, even if you overly tolerant pansies don't think it should be. I don't see why you guys are so afraid of banning people in the first place. It's a solution to problems in the wiki that can't really be ignored, and it's not just for anons. 21:23, April 14, 2012 (UTC) @ Levi I have never had an edit war, or been mean on blog comments. 14:58, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you DP, when you said we should not be afraid to ban someone, because we usually are not talking about a permanent ban so it's not the end of the world, but my point was different: since the chat has its ban system, we should use it, if someone is a bother in the chat but behaves correctly in the wiki, then banning him from the chat solves the problem since it won't bother anyone anymore. But if he is a bother even in the wiki, then we should consider to apply a normal ban too. :↑ This. :So is this decided yet? I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 01:57, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :POLL, are we there yet? either poll or just end this forum >_> .. if there is someone who still had trouble with Tuck's behavior then please proceed and make the poll or forever hold your peace while the admins might close this forum in couple of days. 22:55, May 12, 2012 (UTC) MDM you should make the poll SeaTerror 21:52, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Well I would but right-now I am not having at issue with Tuck cause I am simply ignoring him. Thats what I do and I do it good, ignore the annoying and encourage the amazing. That is why I said in my last message that if someone still has issue with Tuck's behavior, proceed in making the poll and I will later vote from my part. 22:12, May 15, 2012 (UTC) MDM as far as I knwo you're the only one with a major issue about my behavior, notice I said major. 22:42, May 15, 2012 (UTC) You should just do it anyway. SeaTerror 00:19, May 16, 2012 (UTC) @ Tuck, don't make me re-consider my decision =_= if you had done something foolish or retarded then I would have re-opened this forum right-away. I don't care what others think of you but to me you are still that half-minded, nagging kid that likes to complain about everything .. notice I said "everything". So stop getting personal before I accept ST's advice for real which I don't want to >_> 01:27, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Why do you not let go of things, move on. MDM you're the one who is making a point about ignoring me. We had an argument like seven weeks ago, which you still seem to care about. You are being immature by making a big deal out of a little disagreement we had 7 WEEKS AGO. Feel free to do what you want but MDM I have moved on. 01:54, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Tucky, MDM is doing you (and himself) a favor by not turning things ugly between you and him. In my opinion, his last line of defense before personally hating a person is "ignorance". In saying this, I believe there's still a small amount of respect he may have for you, otherwise I can see a totally different kind of response from him in this forum, one which may be entirely negative about you. Still, he choose not to do so as yet but he has warned of his patience running thin if you still continue to pick on him here. Wounds need time to heal, one does not simply poke on the wound and say "Come on, just heal already!". Here you are saying that you have moved on but yet you are still picking on him and poking on that "wound" for not "healing". Just respect his stand and let things be until such time your relationship gets a chance to rebuilds itself. Besides, its not MDM who either initiates the forum nor reopening it. So all in all, he did not do anything against your favor - just for you to know. Thus please, don't pick on / provoke him further. Just respect that small amount of respect (in the form of ignorance) and let things be. Don't bring up that argument stuff anymore between you and him. I don't wish to see two of my friends going all out on each other. 03:13, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you Ayet for understanding me perfectly. I knew it, that age and maturity of yours wasn't just for show (*^*) .. now that I am saying you are old or anything but that mature response is indeed represents the difference between a immature and understanding. I had half of mind to open ban-poll for Tuck but then I saw your response and got back to my senses, thank you Ayet. I could point out so many things in Tuck's message that he exaggerated but then again, I have better things to do. So thank you for your response Ayet and I believe this discussion is over here. 15:07, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :@ Ayet- I was not planning to have another argument as I would much rather focus on rebuilding my friendship with MDM, yet as of now he seems in my opinion unwilling to do so.... :@ MDM- Why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends 00:27, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Dammit, it's happening again in chat. I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 00:59, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Tucky, please listen to me. If you truly want to rebuild your friendship with MDM, then stop with the "Why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends" chant, just lay low and stay away from MDM for a period of time. The more you push on MDM, the more points you are earning yourself for a ban - and it may not be initiated by MDM himself. So please, just lay low and stay low for the time being. 02:22, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :I completely agree with AYET, you should probably listen to him, you're not a position to be a smart-ass. I was reading through this and it really started to bug me, MDM wants to give you a second chance and explains to you that he won't open up the poll because you aren't aggravating him at that point of time. So instead of doing the smart thing and not saying anything, you aggravate the situation by making an unnecessary comment. I really don't understand why you would do that, do you want a poll opened up Tuck? 07:30, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :If you want to help me become friends with MDM, the first thing that I think has to happen is he needs to stop ignoring me. When that happens I think I can stop singing a song. 09:57, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Tuckyd, you can not just beg for friendship and that just shows how low you have sunken. YOU have started arguments with him, YOU have flamed him, YOU abused him before he could do anything to provoke you. It is your fault MDM got into a fight with you, and YOU have to hold onto that apology and actually use it. I'd rather not beat you to death with a slightly heavy silver spoon 21:58, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Please weirdo tell me what you think happened. Frankly if I remember he started the argument. 00:54, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :Well IIRC YOU came on chat and started slandering him for no reason, and then you took it into a PM with him, which Calu happened to copy/paste for me, and it was ridiculous and childish on both sides. This all stems from your behavior, Tuckyd, and you know it. I'd rather not beat you to death with a slightly heavy silver spoon 01:07, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :Either way about who started this, Tucky, you are still an immature one for nagging at him again and again. Seriously? You should had left him alone, as that is the only way for him to get over it. You cannot simply FORCE someone to be your friend, because that is an unhealthy friendship. MDM is actually doing you a favor by ignoring you, and not opening up a poll. So just let him be, and be patient. You are only making yourself look like a fool. I actually don't care if you make yourself a fool or not, but really, this had got so annoying. 01:12, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :As per Jade. Friendship, by definition, is a relationship in which you have trust and care with a specific other. FORCING MDM to be your friend is just childish and will make him even less of a friend. I'd rather not beat you to death with a slightly heavy silver spoon 01:17, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :@ Ayet, STB, Coffee and Ming - I Thank you from bottom of my heart for your supportive and understanding thoughts about this argument and I would request that please let this discuss end for the best. I respect your opinions and thoughts but it seems that Tuck is not willing to understand what you are trying to say .. thus it will be best to end this here before it gets nasty or too personal. I will not interfere if any of you have personal complain against tuck for his behavior but please do not drag this any longer for my sake. Still, thinks for the thoughts and support. 01:29, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :I hear and obey, MDM. 01:48, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :I completey respect MDM and AYET for understanding this situation, yet I am disgusted with the immaturity of jade for putting words in my mouth. I never forced MDM to be my friend I gave him the opportunity, and as for starting the argument, it started when MDM complained about my poor editing skills. 01:51, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :It doesn't matter who started the argument. I'd rather not beat you to death with a slightly heavy silver spoon 02:00, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :Very true it doesn't matter who started the argument so can we close this forum unless jade has more nasty words to say to me as she has said to Miku and I would believe countless others? 02:08, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Shut the fuck up, Tuck. SeaTerror 03:09, May 18, 2012 (UTC) What did I do to you? 03:13, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Don't beg and moan for the forum to be closed. You're getting desperate, this forum will not end until a poll is put into place. I'd rather not beat you to death with a slightly heavy silver spoon 21:19, May 18, 2012 (UTC) -*comment removed by Tuckyd* 03:26, May 19, 2012 (UTC)